


My Whole World

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, jasam - Freeform, one and done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: What if Jason had been present when Danny came into the world -- the way he should have been? (A rewrite; ficlet)
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Kudos: 2





	My Whole World

**My Whole World**

**Stress**

The stress from going through this whole pregnancy alone; from watching her marriage crumble around her feet; from being tortured by the constant “what ifs”, almost brought her to her knees sometimes.

**Fight**

Jason and Sam had had a lot of horrible fights over the years, but right now, she would welcome a crazy shouting match - instead of what she got, which was complete silence on his end.

**Failed**

Her marriage was over, she thought miserably, as she laid on her bed in the smelly motel room, watching the rain cascade down beyond the dirty windowpane. They didn’t even last a whole year. She had been married five times before, but those unions had meant nothing to her, while this marriage meant the world to her, and she knew that she couldn’t save it. She didn’t know how to make things right, not if Jason wouldn’t try too.

**Pain**

The contractions started around eight p.m. At first she wrote it off to those pesky Braxton Hicks things, but no, she soon realized, her baby was really coming. Right there at The Rendezvous. She stumbled for the phone and managed to lock her tiny fingers around the base of it. Even through a cloud of pain, she knew there was only one person she wanted to be with her when this happened.

**Regret**

Jason got the call at exactly eight-fifteen as he was sitting in the darkened penthouse, stewing, and feeling sorry for himself. All he wanted was to go to Sam, to make things right with her, with them, but he didn’t begin to know how. When he picked up the phone, he heard sniffling and immediately knew it was her. "Jason, I’m in labor,” she gasped out.

**Heart**

He tried to gently coax Sam not to be afraid although his own heart was slamming painfully against his ribcage. He said he would call an ambulance; and that he was coming for her. He couldn’t bear to stay away.

**Breath**

He dragged in a shaky breath as he ran beside her. Dr. Lee and a team of nurses whisked her along on a gurney down the hospital hallway. When Sam quietly asked him to stay, of course, he couldn’t say “no”. Truthfully, he didn’t want to say "no". He wanted to be there for this huge moment in his wife’s life. In his mind, no matter what he said to the contrary, she was still his wife. She always would be.

**Silence**

“It’s okay, Sam, you can do this,” he whispered to her, feeling her warm hand in his as she squeezed his fingers tightly. Her lovely face was contorted in pain. “You are going to be a great mother. Just focus on that okay?” She nodded weakly as Dr. Lee commanded her to give one more push. With a soft scream, she bore down and then the baby was there. At first there was total silence and Sam panicked until the sounds of blessed baby cries filled their ears.

**Assurance**

“What does he look like, Jason?” Sam asked, trying to get a peek at her baby over her bent knees.

Jason offered her a watery smile full of awe. “He’s… beautiful.”

Bright blue eyes stared up at Jason as Dr. Lee asked him if he’d like to do the honors of cutting the cord. He looked at Sam for assurance and she nodded. He severed the cord with sterile, surgical scissors, and then a baby swaddled in a blue blanket was placed into his arms. He swallowed over the hard lump in his throat, tracing his finger down the baby’s impossibly soft cheek. "Hey,” he whispered. “Welcome to the world.” 

**Blessed**

“I feel so blessed,” Sam said as she snuggled her infant son close. The little boy had weighed in at six pounds and five ounces and was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen. Her eyes shone with tears as she kissed the baby’s forehead. The little newborn gurgled and she laughed. “I swear he just smiled,” Sam said. “I know it’s impossible but -” Jason just nodded. He thought he had seen that too.

**Stay**

Sam looked up at Jason as the baby drifted off to sleep in her arms. “I guess you’d better be going, huh?” She said quietly. “We have kept you here long enough.”

Jason let out a soft sigh. “I’d like to stay… if you’re alright with it.”

Sam nodded. “I am so alright with it.”

**Name**

Jason was there throughout the whole night, watching Sam gently fuss over her little boy. His heart almost couldn’t take the sight. He leaned over slowly and stroked the baby’s soft, fine, dark blonde hair. “What are you going to call him?” He asked.

“Daniel. Daniel Edward Morgan,” she said. She looked at him imploringly. “In my heart, he’s yours, Jason. I don’t care what any DNA test says.”

Jason slowly nodded. “I know because… I feel the same way,” he admitted. “I want - I want him to be mine. I want to be his father, if you’ll let me.”

“Are you kidding? Of course I'll let you. I would love that. I’ve been praying, you know. Praying that you would want to be a part of his life some day.”

Jason gently swept an errant lock of her hair from her face. “I do… But I also want to be a part of your life again, Sam. I want to be the husband that you deserve. Say you want that too.”

A tear slipped down Sam’s cheek and he caught it with his thumb. “Yes, Jason. I want that too. More than anything in this whole world.”

**THE END.**


End file.
